Not Today
by Snowy Ella
Summary: Okay...something af a Valentine's Day fic, mostly because it is a romance story. It follows the thoughts of four of our beloved characters over a period of about, oh, five minutes. And it's amazing just how similar their thoughs are. Please r/r!!


Our little attempt at a Valentine's Day fic.....we're not even sure if we mention that it's Valentine's Day....but we think it has that romance-y feel, neh? Well, please enjoy!  
  
  
  
I twirled a loose lock of my thick brown hair round my finger. My quill and parchment lay spread out on the table before me. I sighed, facing over to where he was sitting with Harry, playing a game of chess.  
  
He looked so oblivious to anything, chatting about Quidditch as he beat the pants off of Harry time and time again. He had so much in the world--a famous friend, well-loved brothers, a friendly mother, a sweet little sister, and was by far the best chess player I had ever seen.  
  
And I, Hermione Granger, was doing my homework.  
  
The brain. The smart one. But most annoyingly, the one with no social life. I would give up being a genius any day just to be normal, to hang out with everybody else....especially him.  
  
He was so simple, and yet he was so complex. At a first glance, he was like any other boy his age--shallow, self-absorbed, crazy about beautiful and older women, and terribly lazy. But once you got to know him, you discovered another side to him. One that was sweet and kind and considerate. That was the Ron Weasley that I had fallen in love with.  
  
I sighed, picking up my quill and turning back to my parchment to resume writing my essay. Looking up, I took one quick glance at him. Much to my surprise, he was looking back.  
  
I turned back to my parchment quickly. Someday I would tell him that I loved him. Someday I would tell him that there was nothing in this world that was more important to me than him.   
  
Someday...but not today.  
  
~*~  
"So then he made this terrific dive, almost smashing into the ground, and then he pulled up just in time with the Snitch. It was a great game, really, too bad you couldn't have come."   
  
I listened as Harry rambled on about the Quidditch game he had been to last week, England vs. Austria. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying....my mind was elsewhere. More specifically, at the table across the common room.  
  
That's where she was sitting. Looking so pretty as she fiddled with her bushy hair, writing her essay busily. Hermione Granger, always on top of things.  
  
"But then the ref called England the winner, saying that Austria had made some illegal move or something," Harry continued.  
  
"Stuff it, boy, and make a move!" my king yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," muttered Harry, picking up his pawn and moving it up.  
  
I grinned slyly, moving up my knight. "Checkmate."  
  
"Aww, got me again," wailed Harry. "Ready for another round?"  
  
"Sure," I said, placing my pieces back on the board.  
  
"And this time, please try not to beat me in three moves or less," he pleaded.  
  
"Okay," I agreed, and turned back to Hermione. There she sat by herself, doing her assignment happily. I wondered if I should maybe go over and keep her company. I sure wanted to.  
  
"Hey, Ron, it's your turn," said Harry nudging me. I picked up my pawn and moved it up.  
  
Sure, when you first met her, Hermione was bossy, and obnoxious, and downright annoying, but once you got to know her, you discovered another side to her. One that was sweet, and adorable, and irresistible. This was the Hermione Granger I had fallen in love with.  
  
After Harry made his move, I turned to the board, taking a quick glance back at Hermione. Startlingly, she was looking straight at me. I made a quick about-face before Harry could notice anything.  
  
Someday I would tell her just how much I loved her. Someday I would tell her just how much that bushy hair, those snappy brown eyes meant to me.  
  
Someday...but not today.  
  
~*~  
I read the page of my book detachedly. I couldn't concentrate on anything these days. Well, almost anything. Of course, there was always him.  
  
It had started out as a stupid, childish crush. The kind that you get before you even really know what love is. I suppose the only reason I really liked him at first was the same reason that everybody else did--he was famous. Harry Potter, a household name.  
  
But why did I let it develop into what it is now? I knew that I had a one in a billion chance of having my love returned. What was I expecting? After all, limp red hair and too many freckles to count wasn't exactly most people's idea of attractive, especially when he had several other options.  
  
Of course, there was always Hermione. His best friend, but maybe a bit more than that. She was pretty enough, and definitely smart. Cho Chang, as well, was a great beauty, and a good Quidditch player as well.  
  
And then there was him. Silky black hair, amazing emerald eyes, not to mention that he was one of the greatest Seekers the Gryffindor team had ever had.  
  
Sighing, I turned back to my book, pulling the throw Mother had knitted for me closer around me. I started to read, but once again, I found that I couldn't concentrate.  
  
Why can't he just get out of my head! I thought to myself angrily. There's nothing between us two, and I can't even pretend that there is.  
  
Most people thought I like him only because he was famous, and I'd admit that was true at first. But after a while I began to get to know him better. I got to know the sweet, kind, helpful, loving guy, and that's the Harry Potter I had fallen in love with.  
  
Picking up my book once again, I took one wistful look at him, and he was staring right back at me. I turned quickly and could feel the scarlet rising in my cheeks.  
  
Someday I would tell him that I loved him. Someday I would tell him how much his gorgeous green eyes and rumpled black hair meant to me.  
  
Someday...but not today.  
  
~*~  
I droned on about the Quidditch game I had gone to last week as I played another round of chess with Ron, describing all the plays and goals. He seemed to be listening closely, but I knew that my thoughts weren't on the Quidditch game. They were concentrated somewhere else, on somebody curled up with a book under a Gryffindor blanket, her bright red hair falling delicately over her shoulders.  
  
No matter how hard I tried to focus on the chess board, or on what I was saying, I couldn't help but notice Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Stuff it, boy, and make a move!" Ron's king hollered at me. I sighed and idly moved my pawn.  
  
Smirking, Ron moved his knight up. "Checkmate." So he had beat me again.  
  
"Ready for another round?" I asked, setting the board up again.   
  
"Sure," Ron agreed, and we started again. As we got further into the game, I glanced back over at Ginny. She looked so content sitting there, absorbed in whatever it was she was reading.  
  
When I first met Ginny Weasley, I thought of her as just Ron's silly little sister. But as I got to know her better, I met a sweet, intelligent, and all-around lovable person, and this was the Ginny Weasley that I, Harry Potter, had fallen in love with.  
  
As I turned back to the chess game, I took one thoughtful glance in her direction. Unexpectedly, she was staring back! I looked down at the chessboard quickly.  
  
Someday I would tell her that I loved her. Someday I would tell her just how much that pretty freckled face, those red locks meant to me.   
  
Someday...but not today.  
  
  
  
A/N Aw...wasn't that sweet? Of course, we never did mention Valentine's Day after all. Oh well. Too bad! It's still a romantic story. Kinda. Sorta. If ya know what we mean. And for Feb. 11, we (well, Bethany, Erin has nothing to do with this) would like to say a few words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TREVOR GUTHRIE, THE HOTTEST CANADIAN ALIVE!!! Amen ^_~ 


End file.
